This is Fate right?
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: Lulu... it's okay, right? No matter how many times I'm reincarnated I'll fall in love with you again... Lelouch and Shirley SPOILERS EP 13 OF R2.


It's so cold…so cold and so dark, and I don't know how it got like this…

_ Rolo…?_

Lelouch… Lelouch?Where are you? I want to… want to…

It hurts, Lelou… Why does it hurt so much?

I'm so cold and I can feel it. I can feel it creeping up on me, and I don't know how much longer I can hold on…

I want to… Lelou… one more time…

**"Shirley!!"**

Is it… can it really be?

"L-Lelou?"

I can see you, but everything is so dark now. Lelou... what's wrong with your eye? It doesn't… look right, Lelou.

"I'm glad I could talk to you in the end…"

I can see you crying now, Lelou. Please don't cry… I'm here for you now. I'm here so you don't have to be all alone against this world…

"It's not the end… I'll get a doctor right away. So…"

I can't let you call now, Lelou, or we'll run out of time, and there's so many things I want to say, still. So many things I need to tell you, a million things… a million days I wanted to have with you still.

I cover mind hand with yours and it feels so warm. So nice… better than thefake warmth that surrounds me now.

"You know? When my memories came back, I was so scared…"

It's so hard to talk now. My throat feels dry and scratchy, and I can't breathe very well, and I'm scared now, too, Lelou…

"A fake teacher…"

Please… Lelou, don't leave me now.

My hand tightens around yours and I try to hold you there, even though I know I'm not strong enough. Not if you really wanted to leave.

"Friends with no memories…"

But it's okay now, Lelou, because we're together now, and everything will be okay, won't it?

"Everyone was… lying to me…"

I'm so tired… Lelou, I just want to close my eyes for a second, but if I do, you might leave, and I don't have time. Don't have time to rest right now…

"It was as if the whole world was watching me…"

You're holding my hand tight now, your phone held between us. I wanted this forever… I'm sorry, Lelou. I want to bring your happiness back…

"Lelou, you've been fighting all by yourself against this world…"

I wanted to fight with you. Not die like this. I am dying, aren't I? Isn't that why it hurts so bad? Oh… but the pain is going away now… it feels cold, Lelou… so cold…

"All by yourself. So that's why…"

I wanted to protect you, Lelou,to be on your side, so you'd know that I always… I'll always… Lelou…

"I wanted to become the one thing 'truthful' to you…"

I wanted to besomething real, Lelou, I wanted to be with you forever. Stand by your side. Stand by Zero's side…

"Shirley…"

Why do you look so sad, Lelou? I want to make you happy… I want to go back to the way things were before all of this…

"I love you, Lelou…"

Why do you look so surprised, Lelou? Haven't I told you a million times with everything we've done…?

"Even when I knew you killed my father… I couldn't… bring myself to hate you."

Because I love you, Lelouch. I've always… loved you, Lelou. Always.

"Even when you tried to make me forget everything…"

Please don't do that again, Lelou. I already know I'm dying… don't let me forget again…

"I still fell in love with you again…"

It doesn't matter how many things get in my way Lelou. I'll always be yours…

"Even when my memories were altered…"

I'm so scared, Lelou. I can't feel… can't feel anything, anymore.

"I still fell in love again…"

I'm so cold… I'm so cold, Lelou. You're so warm…

"No!Don't die, Shirley!"

Don't cry anymore… I'll be okay. I promise. Just for now… for now hold my hand, Lelou… I'm still a little afraid to die.

"No matter how many times I'm reborn…"

Your eyes… you're looking at me with such sad eyes, Lelouch… I'm sorry… I can't stop it… I'm sorry…

"I'm sure I'll fall in love with you again, Lelou..."

I'll always… even with everything… Lelou… I'll find you again, I promise, but now is cold and I can feel it. I can feel it, and I'm dying. I'm almost… almost…

"This is fate, right…?"

I hope it is, Lelouch… because I never want to be without you… I'll save you one day. You'll see…

"Don't die, Shirley!"

It's too late, Lelou… I'm already… even if you use that… it's too late. I can't hold on, and your hand is gone, and everything is stick and warm around me, but I'm just so sleepy,Lelou… don't be sad, okay? I'm sure you won't be alone for very long…

"Don't die! Don't die!"

I'm sorry, Lelou… I'm sorry…

"So it's okay, right, Lelou…? That I fall in love with you when I'm reborn…?"

It's so close… I can see it now, Lelou… I can see it over there, and it's warm and bright, and my father… and I'm sure you'll be okay…

"No matter… how many times?I'll fall… in love with you…"

I have to go now, Lelou… I'm sorry I wasn't stronger, but it's too cold here and it looks so warm over there… My eyes just won't… stay open…

"Shirley….Shirley!!"

**_I love you, Lelou…_**


End file.
